1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device and, more particularly, to a combined handle and clamping assembly for a water bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
A large number of bottle and jar handling devices have been developed in relation to the food industry. Such devices are designed to handle bottles and jars both during and after sterilization processes. Similar devices have evolved for handling heavy containers such as five gallon drinking water bottles. These devices are designed to enhance safety and make it easier and more convenient to move the containers which typically weigh over forty pounds.
A basic assembly for heavy bottles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,594. There, a pair of arms is connected to an integral loop which extends over the bottle neck. As the handle is raised, the loop engages the neck and is drawn tightly thereagainst.
Other devices have opposing arms that operate like a scissor against the neck. As the handle bars are grasped, the arms are simultaneously rotated against the neck. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,512.
In a similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,471 shows a slip ring that is integral with the handles and encircles neck loop arms. As the handles are lifted, the slip ring draws the opposing loops against the neck.
A grappler type of engagement means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,923. Half loops are described with inclined arms and handle bars. When the bars are drawn together during lifting action, the loops move toward each other and encircle the bottle neck for lifting.
A stated advantage of the above assemblies is their ability to engage a variety of neck diameters and shapes. Unfortunately, this ability necessarily requires a commensurate variety of mechanical linkages and slip mechanisms. This, in turn, creates numerous opportunities for mechanical break-down and unsafe lifting.
Also, with the above devices, it will be noted that neck engagement occurs only when the bottle is being simultaneously lifted. The heavier the bottle, the tighter the engagement. But, what if the bottle is jarred and the force of gravity is momentarily neutralized? Or what if a person wishes to simply change lifting hands or adjust the bottle position while the bottle is being temporarily supported? In such cases, the aforementioned assemblies would loosen and become totally dislodged. Or, the loop means could possibly retighten in an unsafe or unstable manner.
An example of the above hazardous assembly is shown in Austrian Patent No. 165,764. In that assembly, the lower ends of opposing handle arms are connected by a short perpendicular crosspiece. A loop is also hinged to the lower arms. When the loop is placed around a bottle neck and the bottle is lifted, the crosspiece will rotate against the neck. The bottle weight will force the crosspiece to push against the neck and draw the loop against the opposite side of the neck. Only as long as the bottle is suspended, will the loop and crosspiece be forced against the bottle neck.
The possibility of dislodgement is further exacerbated with the above assembly because the upper ends of the handle arms incline together to form an almost universal swivel joint with the handle bar. This construction allows for an almost unlimited amount of swinging, twisting or up and down spring-like motion. Any one or combination of the above motions can contribute to a hazardous loosening of the loop and crosspiece grip.